


120x Rocky Beach

by tellingTeddy



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Fun, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingTeddy/pseuds/tellingTeddy
Summary: Im Rahmen des 120er Projekts entsteht hier eine bunte Mischung von 120 Oneshots rund um die drei Fragezeichen. Es tauchen sämtliche Figuren in unterschiedlichen Themenbereichen auf. Mehr dazu im ersten Kapitel :)
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jeffrey Palmer
Kudos: 5





	1. Die 120er

Ich bin auf das Projekt der 120er gestoßen. Mittlerweile ist das Ganze zwar schon zehn Jahre alt, aber ich bin im Schreibfieber und habe darin die perfekte Möglichkeit gesehen, meine kreative Energie rauszulassen. Nachstehend die genaue Erklräung zu dem Projekt in Form des damals geposteten Beitrags.  
  
  
  
Kurze Zeichenerklärung:  
  
Wenn ich zwischen den Namen einen Bindestrich ( - ) benutze, meine ich damit die Figuren, die in der Geschichte vorkommen ohne jegliche Anspielung auf die Beziehungen zueinander.  
  
Wenn ich zwischen den Namen ein x benutze, dann handelt es sich hier um eine romantische Beziehung in jedweder Form.  
  
  
  
Hier noch einmal der Post aus dem Forum:  
  
„Ihr habt jede Menge Ideen für Geschichten, wisst aber nicht so recht, wo Ihr die unterbringen sollt?  
Oder Ihr wollt etwas schreiben, aber euch fällt nichts brauchbares ein, bzw fehlt euch ein kleiner Schubs zur richtigen Idee?  
Vielleicht seid Ihr dann bei den 120ern richtig. Dieses Projekt macht nun seit einiger Zeit im FF.de Chat die Runde und findet dort auch regen Anklang.  
  
Das Prinzip ist einfach: Jeder Teilnehmer hat die selbe Liste mit 120 Schlagworten vor sich, es gilt, zu jedem Stichwort eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Die Länge, das Fandom oder auch der Inhalt sind frei wählbar. Was Ihr aus den Stichpunkten macht, bleibt vollkommen eurer Phantasie überlassen.  
So haben wir mittlerweile einige Autoren, die dieses Projekt im Fandom Naruto in Angriff nehmen, andere schreiben Gedichte und wieder andere schreiben 120 fandomfreie eigene Storys.  
Ob kurz oder lang, ob Fantasy oder Trash, ganz egal. Hauptsache, ihr habt Spaß am Schreiben. Diese Liste bietet viel Spielraum für eigene Ideen, und es macht Spaß, zuzusehen, was bei den anderen Teilnehmern so raus kommt.  
Anmelden muss man sich dafür nicht, auch sonst ist keinerlei Absprache vonnöten, allerdings wäre eine kleine Mitteilung ganz optimal, damit man euch in die Favoritenliste aufnehmen kann. Schließlich soll ja jeder sehen können, wer so verrückt ist und mitmischt.“  
  
  
  
Also geht es für mich jetzt los. Hier nochmal die Liste der Titel:  
  
 ~~1\. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten~~ \--> [Cotta - Reynolds]  
 ~~2\. Love - Liebe~~ \--> [Peter x Jeffrey]  
 ~~3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang~~ \--> [Peter x Bob]  
 ~~4\. Deep - Tief~~ \--> [Peter x Justus]  
 ~~5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen~~ \--> [Justus x Skinny]  
6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
9\. Drive - Antrieb  
10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
14\. Smile - Lächeln  
15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
17\. Blood - Blut  
18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten  
19\. Snow - Schnee  
20\. Fortitude - Glück  
21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
22\. Forest - Wald  
23\. Cat: - Katze  
24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
27\. Poison - Gift  
28\. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
29\. Curious - Seltsam  
30\. Rain - Regen  
31\. Defile - Entweihung  
32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
33\. Provoke - Provokation  
34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
37\. Eyes - Augen  
38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
39\. Dreams - Träume  
40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
43\. Dying - Sterbend  
44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
45\. Illusion - Illusionen  
46\. Family - Familie  
47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
48\. Orphan – Waise  
49\. Stripes - Streifen  
50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
51\. Games - Spiele  
52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
54\. City - Stadt  
55\. Waiting - Warten  
56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
60\. Rejection - Ablehnung  
61\. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
62\. Djinn - Djinn  
63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
65\. Contort - Krümmen  
66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
68\. Bully - Raufbold  
69\. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
77\. Test - Test  
78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
79\. Disease - Krankheit  
80\. Words – Worte /Wörter  
81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
82\. Forever – Für immer  
83\. Heal - Heilung  
84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
85\. Spiral - Spirale  
86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
87\. Appetite - Appetit  
88\. Pain - Schmerz  
89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
95\. Streets – Straßen  
96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
97\. Regret - Reue  
98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
101\. Emo - Emo  
102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
103\. Covet - Begehren  
104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
107\. Dog - Hund  
108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
111\. Coward - Feigling  
112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
113\. Kami - Gott  
114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
117\. Chains - Ketten  
118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
119\. Autumn - Herbst  
120\. Loser - Verlierer


	2. 1. In between Worlds - Zwischen den Welten [Cotta - Reynolds]

Cotta strich sich das schlichte T-shirt glatt, doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde versuchte er es wieder kraus zu ziehen. Dann erinnerte er sich jedoch, wen er vor hatte zu treffen und richtete seine Kleidung abermals. Wie hatte er sich selbst in diese Situation bringen können? Er war doch kein Anfänger. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte sein Beruf diese Art der Ermittlung gefordert, doch noch nie hatte er die Geschehnisse derart nah an sich herangelassen. Die Undercoverermittlungen liefen mittlerweile mehrere Wochen und sie standen kurz vor dem Durchbruch. In Rekordzeit konnte man sagen. Andere Ermittler blieben Monate, manchmal sogar Jahre in ihrer zweiten Identität. Eigentlich sollte er sich glücklich schätzen, bald wieder in sein normales Leben zurückkehren zu können. In seine Welt. Warum nur störte ihn etwas an dieser Vorstellung?

„Cotta?“ Er zuckte zusammen, ob der Stimme, die sich leise ihren Weg durchs Dunkel suchte. „Ich bin hier, Kommissar. Ein freundliches Glucksen. „Kommissar. Die Zeiten sind doch längst vorbei.“ Cotta zuckte mit den Achseln, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob der andere es überhaupt sehen würde. „Der Titel gehört zu ihnen wie ein Vorname, Kommissar Reynolds. Reynolds trat zu ihm in die dunkle Ecke der Gasse, in der er ihn erwartet hatte. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, hatte eine Schirmmütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und den Kragen seiner Jacke hochgeschlagen. Der Kommissar mochte pensioniert sein, doch das alte Spiel kannte er noch zu gut. „Was ist los mit ihnen, Inspektor? Wieso haben sie mich angerufen?“ Das war wohl die große Frage, die er sich selbst ebenfalls beantworten musste. „Es ist dieser Fall, Reynolds. Ich… Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich verliere mich darin.“ Jetzt war es raus.

Alles war ganz normal gewesen und noch dazu wunderbar nach Plan verlaufen. Die Verbrecherbande hatte schnell vertrauen zu ihm gefasst und in ihre Mitte aufgenommen. Ihm wurde Einblick in ihre Geschäfte und Vorgehensweise gewährt und er hatte schon fast jeden kennengelernt, der Rang und Namen innerhalb der Gruppe hatte. Lediglich der große Boss, der Drahtzieher hinter dem Ganzen, den würde er erst in wenigen Tagen sehen, wenn der große Coup anstand. Seine finale Zusammenarbeit mit den Verbrechern. Die Details waren bereits geplant und die Handschellen geölt. Sollte der Abend wie vorgesehen verlaufen, würden sie einige Zellen füllen können. Worin lag also das Problem? Das Problem lag in seinem Kopf.

Mit der Zeit hatte er die Männer kennengelernt, ihre Hintergründe, ihre ganz persönlichen Geschichten, die sie zu dem gemacht haben, die sie heute waren. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Sympathien für sie empfand. Vielleicht hätte der ein oder andere ein echter Freund werden können. Natürlich wusste Cotta, dass diese Männer Verbrecher waren, aber da war noch mehr. Sie kannten Zusammenhalt, Loyalität und am Ende sogar Vertrauen. Cotta spürte, wie er mehr und mehr in ihre Welt gezogen wurde und doch nicht dazugehörte. Aber je länger er sich zwischen ihnen aufhielt, desto mehr spürte er seine Verbindung zu seiner sonstigen Welt schwinden. Er schwebte irgendwo dazwischen und verlor langsam aber sicher den Halt.

Reynolds hatte ihn lange mit sorgenvollem Blick gemustert. „Hören sie mir jetzt gut zu, Inspektor.“, sagte er schließlich mit ernster Stimme. „Jeder Ermittler, der undercover eingesetzt wird, kommt früher oder später an den Punkt, an dem seine Loyalität und sein Rechtssinn auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden. Vergessen sie eins nicht: Sie befinden sich unter Verbrechern. Das bedeutet nicht, dass jeder von ihnen schlechte Menschen sind, ganz und gar nicht, aber sie haben mit ihren Taten gegen das Gesetz verstoßen und dafür müssen sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden.“ Cotta nickte nachdenklich, versuchte sich jedes einzelne Wort zu Herzen zu nehmen, doch eine kleine bohrende Stimme nagte weiter an seinem Zweifel. „Sie sind ein sehr guter Polizist, Inspektor Cotta, und ich zweifle nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sie das Richtige tun werden.“ Kommissar Reynolds legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Inspektors und drückte sie aufmunternd. In seinem Blick lag völlige Zuversicht und Vertrauen. „Vergessen sie nicht, in welche Welt sie gehören.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der ehemalige Hauptkommissar um und verschwand zurück im Dunkel der Nacht aus dem er gekommen war. Cotta sah ihm noch hinterher, obwohl er ihn schon längst nicht mehr sehen konnte. Nach einer Weile schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner verschlissenen Jeans, die Teil seiner Verkleidung waren, und trat ebenfalls den Weg zurück in seine temporäre Behausung an. Reynolds Worte halten noch in seinem Kopf wider.

_Vergessen sie nicht, in welche Welt sie gehören._


	3. 2. Love - Liebe [Peter x Jeffrey]

Peter stand pünktlich um halb acht vor dem Haus und wartete darauf abgeholt zu werden. Obwohl es ein Abend war, wie er schon viele verbracht hatte, war er doch nervös. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, doch immer wieder, wenn er mit Jeffrey unterwegs war, ging es ihm einfach gut. Er freute sich auf die gemeinsame Zeit, die sie verbringen würden, die Gespräche, die Späße. Bevor er den Gedanken weiter ausführen konnte, fuhr Jeffrey bereits mit seinem Wagen vor. Peters Lippen weiteten sich zu einem Grinsen als er sich auf den Beifahrersitz schwang. „Hey Peter, bist du bereit?“, fragte sein Freund mit strahlendem Lächeln. „Und wie. Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Ich hab schon die ganze Woche vermieden auch nur irgendwelche Spoiler zu ‘Rückkehr der Zombieritter‘ aufzuschnappen. Gar nicht so leicht sag ich dir. Du siehst übrigens gut aus. Hast du dich extra schick gemacht?“ In Peters Stimme lag ein neckischer Unterton und er knuffte Jeffrey freundschaftlich in den Oberarm. „Aua.“, rief dieser spaßeshalber aus. „Was soll das überhaupt heißen? Schick gemacht? Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.“ Tatsächlich hatte Peter etwas mehr Zeit als üblich auf sein Aussehen verwendet. Er konnte selbst nicht genau erklären warum, aber irgendwie hatte es sich richtig angefühlt.

Während der kurzen Fahrt zum Kino plauderten sie über belanglose Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage und ihre Erwartungen über den Film. „Justus und Bob haben mich schon damit aufgezogen, dass ich mir vor Angst in die Hose machen werde.“ Kopfschüttelnd dachte er an das Gespräch zurück, doch er war seinen Kollegen nicht ernsthaft böse über diese Äußerung. Letztendlich hatte er ja eingesehen, dass er manchmal vielleicht etwas zart besaitet war. „Ich bin ja da, um auf dich aufzupassen.“, erwiderte Jeffrey während er Peter die Tür zum Kino aufhielt. „Du bist ja zuvorkommend heute.“ Sein Freund zuckte nur verlegen mit den Schultern und bedeutete dem zweiten Detektiv vorauszugehen. Er wusste nicht genau was es war, aber irgendetwas fühlte sich an diesem Abend anders an, als an den zahlreichen vorherigen. Vielleicht lag es an der Art wie Jeffrey ihn ansah oder daran, wie er sich verhielt. Vielleicht spielte auch beides zusammen, doch Peter hinterfragte das Ganze nicht weiter. Er genoss einfach nur die gemeinsame Unternehmung.

Der zweite Detektiv konnte sein Geld gar nicht so schnell aus der Hose ziehen, wie Jeffrey für sie beide schon die reservierten Plätze gezahlt hatte. „Heute lade ich dich mal ein. Nächstes Mal bist du dran.“, meinte er lapidar. Selbst das Popcorn und die Getränke drückte Jeffrey ihm bereits in die Hand, als Peter noch überlegte, ob es mal wieder an der Zeit war eine Diät-Cola zu trinken. Also heute war doch definitiv irgendetwas anders. Das konnte er sich unmöglich einbilden.

Der Film war in vollem Gange und der zweite Detektiv hatte schon mehrfach heimlich die Augen zukneifen müssen, wenn es besonders schaurig wurde, als Jeffrey sich neben ihm streckte und dabei wie zufällig einen Arm über Peters Rückenlehne fallen ließ. Seine Finger strichen nun sanft über Peters Oberarm und plötzlich war es nicht mehr so leicht dem Geschehen auf der Leinwand zu folgen. Es brachte ihn völlig durcheinander, Jeffrey so nah zu spüren. Diese bewusste Berührung. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut kribbelte seinen Rücken hinunter und er widerstand dem Drang sich gegen seine Begleitung zu lehnen. Sie waren schließlich nicht so etwas wie ein Paar. Das war kein Date. Oder?

Peter hatte vergeblich versucht sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, doch als er nun mit Jeffrey das Kino verließ, konnte er nicht sagen, wie die Handlung ausgegangen war. Im Grunde war es ja eh immer das Selbe. Die Helden denken, sie hätten die bösen Zombieritter in die Flucht geschlagen, aber in der allerletzten Einstellung sah man doch noch einen von ihnen durchs Bild huschen und jeder wusste: Das wird eine Fortsetzung geben! Die typische Masche der Filmindustrie.

Bis sie das Auto erreichten, hatten sie nicht viele Worte gesprochen, doch nun hielt Peter das Schweigen nicht mehr länger aus. Eine Frage war in seinem Kopf entbrannt und er wusste, dass er heute nicht schlafen würde, wenn er sie nicht stellte. Der zweite Detektiv hatte schon eine Hand am Türgriff, als er sie wieder sinken ließ und sich zu Jeffrey umdrehte, der hinter ihm stehen geblieben war. „Ist das hier ein Date?“, fragte Peter geradeheraus. Erst im Nachhinein wunderte er sich darüber, woher er den Mut zu so einem Vorstoß genommen hatte. Jeffrey lachte auf und zupfte ein wenig an Peters Hemdkragen. „Bei einem Date würde man sich am Ende küssen.“, erwiderte er grinsend. Der zweite Detektiv spürte einen Stich der Enttäuschung in seiner Brust. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Natürlich hatten sie kein Date. Sie waren Freunde. Wie hatte er diesen absurden Gedanken fassen können? Vermutlich war Jeffrey sogar abgeschreckt, dass Peter auch nur in Erwägung zog, dass er ihm gegenüber solche Gefühle haben könnte. Er öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas Entschuldigendes zu sagen, vielleicht einen Witz zu machen, dass seine Frage natürlich nur ein Scherz war, doch es wollten einfach keine Worte herauskommen. Jeffrey stand ihm noch immer gegenüber. Er musterte Peter mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und noch bevor der zweite Detektiv wusste, was geschah, trat sein Freund einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn einfach. Peters Herz schien kurz auszusetzen bevor es zu rasen begann, als würde er gerade einen Marathon laufen. Wie automatisch schlang er seine Arme um Jeffrey und zog ihn noch enger an sich heran. Jetzt war es offiziell: Heute war definitiv etwas anders! Wenn Peter ganz ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er auch bei ihren vorherigen Treffen darauf gehofft, dass Jeffrey ihn einfach küssen würde, doch er hatte nie den Mut gehabt, selber die Initiative zu ergreifen. Woher hätte er denn auch wissen sollen, dass es seinem Freund ebenso gehen konnte?

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich schließlich von einander. Jeffrey strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Natürlich ist das ein Date, Dummerchen. Und ich hoffe, es wird nicht das letzte sein.“ Jeffreys Blick wanderte für einen Augenblick unsicher zu Boden, als fürchtete er, Peter würde ihn nun nicht mehr wiedersehen wollen. Von wegen! Jetzt erst recht! „Ganz bestimmt nicht.“, erwiderte Peter und zog Jeffrey zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich heran.


	4. 3. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang [Peter x ?]

Es war die absolute Ruhe, die ihn zu dieser Zeit hier heraus trieb. Lediglich das leise Plätschern der Wellen, die sich sanft an den Felsen brachen, spielten eine entspannende Musik. Der Himmel hatte sich bereits orange verfärbt und wurde von dunkelroten Strahlen durchzogen. Es war wirklich die schönste Zeit. Die Wärme des Tages lag noch in der Luft, doch die kühle Umarmung der aufkeimenden Nacht, streckte bereits ihre Finger aus. Es gab keinen Ort und keine Zeit zu der man besser seinen Gedanken ohne Störungen nachhängen konnte.

Peter ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und seufzte auf. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es Menschen gab, die gerne darüber witzelten, dass in seinem Kopf nicht viel Verkehr herrschte, dass er lediglich der dumme Sportler, der Angsthase war. Er wusste das, aber er konnte diese beleidigenden Stimmen leicht überhören. Schließlich wusste er ebenso gut, welche Stimmen das Gegenteil behaupteten und das waren die, auf die er wirklich hörte.

Besonders heute hatte er diese Ruhe, diese Zeit des Nachdenkens nötig. Gut, im Grunde war es schon seit Längerem fällig, aber der letzte Falle hatte sie alle drei in Atem gehalten. Ihm war einfach keine freie Zeit vergönnt. Nun aber war der Bösewicht geschnappt, das Diebesgut dem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer übergeben und Bob saß vermutlich gerade über das Protokoll gebeugt, das er morgen zu den Akten legen würde. Für den zweiten Detektiv bedeutete das ein wenig Zeit allein. Ein kurzes Durchatmen bevor sich das nächste Chaos Bahn brach.

Peter ließ den Kopf wieder nach vorne rollen und sah gedankenverloren in den Sonnenuntergang, sog den Anblick des Naturschauspiels in sich ein. Ja, er genoss die Ruhe und das Alleinsein, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann gab es jemanden, den er in diesem Augenblick gerne bei sich hätte. Wann hatten sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen? Irgendwann vor dem Fall. Ja… Ach, wem wollte Peter etwas vormachen? Er wusste ganz genau, wann sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten und was bei diesem Treffen vorgefallen war. Sie hatten die Sonne am Strand genossen, waren Surfen gegangen und dann… dann kam der Kuss. Im Nachhinein fragte Peter sich, ob er diesen nicht hätte kommen sehen müssen. Vielleicht schon, aber er hatte es nun mal nicht getan und daher war das Chaos in seinem Kopf kaum zu bewältigen. Zumindest hatte er den Kuss erwidert. Selbstverständlich. Wenn man mit sich völlig allein war, konnte man dazu stehen, dass man ihn erwidert hatte, dass man es sich zuvor des Öfteren ausgemalt hatte, dass sich da eine Wärme in seiner Magengegend ausgebreitet hatte, die er gern wieder spüren wollte. Fakt war aber auch, dass Peter sich seit diesem Ereignis nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Der Fall kam dazwischen. Natürlich. Es war nur der Fall.

Ohne es zu merken, hatte er sein Handy aus der Hose gezogen und drehte es zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Sollte er wirklich? Ach was. Sollte, könnte, müsste. Er wollte, das war doch das Entscheidende. Er wollte eine Nachricht schreiben und er wollte ein Wiedersehen. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, tippte er eine Nachricht und drückte ohne weiter nachzudenken auf Senden. So einfach. Manchmal konnte es so einfach sein. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade getan hatte und dass er nun auf die Antwort warten musste. Eine Antwort, die ihm das Herz zerreißen könnte. Die Sekunden fühlten sich plötzlich an wie Stunden. Verging die Zeit überhaupt noch? Zwei Minuten vergingen bis das kleine Gerät in seinen Händen erlösend vibrierte. Peter atmete tief durch, ehe er sich die Nachricht durchlas, doch dann begann er zu lächeln und die Wärme breitete sich erneut aus.

_[03. Juli, 20:04]_

_Peter: Ich denke an dich. Sitze am Steilhang und schaue den Sonnenuntergang an._

_[03. Juli, 20:06]_

_Jeffrey: Bin in zehn Minuten bei dir._


	5. 4. Deep - Tief [Peter x Bob]

„Tiefer, Peter, tiefer! Ja… Ja!!“ Bob jubelte, als sich der Greifarm in die Höhe hob und das überaus hässliche Stofftier langsam aber sicher zum Ausgang bewegte. Die Kralle öffnete sich und die türkise Giraffe mit ihren gelben Punkten und den violetten Flügeln purzelte in die Öffnung aus der man sie schließlich in Empfang nehmen konnte. Peter zog sie an ihren rot glitzernden Hörnern heraus und lachte auf. „Ich bin ein Naturtalent.“ „Definitiv.“, stimmte der dritte Detektiv seinem Kollegen zu. „Schließlich hast du nur vier Anläufe dafür gebraucht.“ Peter gab Bob einen kleinen Schubser, lachte aber mit ihm. Eigentlich hatten die drei Fragezeichen geplant den Abend gemeinsam auf dem Rummel zu verbringen, der sich kürzlich in Rocky Beach angesiedelt hatte, doch Justus musste im letzten Moment absagen. Onkel Titus hatte spontan die Nachricht über eine Haushaltsauflösung erhalten. Der Zielort lag etwa zwei Stunden entfernt und Justus begleitete ihn, damit er die Fahrt im Dunkeln nicht alleine antreten musste. Es stand die Frage im Raum, das gesamte Unterfangen zu verschieben, doch Bob und Peter hatten sich kurzerhand dazu entschieden den Abend zu zweit zu verbringen.

„Hier.“ Peter reichte seinem Freund das Stofftier. „Ich überreiche dir hiermit feierlich diesen Preis.“ Bob lachte erneut auf. „Du willst mir dieses Kuscheltier der Hölle überlassen?“, fragte er. Der zweite Detektiv setzte einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Natürlich! Ich würde nur Albträume bekommen, wenn ich wüsste, dass es sich in meinem Haus befindet. Ich bin ein Angsthase.“ Bobs Lachen wurde noch lauter. „Dann danke ich dir herzlich für diese Ehre.“ Bob nahm sein Geschenk entgegen und drückte es gegen seine Brust. „Dann lass uns jetzt mit der Geisterbahn fahren.“ Peter verdrehte die Augen. Hatte er den Part über den Angsthasen vergessen? Aber heute stand der Spaß im Vordergrund und in der Geisterbahn gab es schließlich nur verkleidetet Menschen und ein paar Puppen. Nichts wovor man sich fürchten müsste. Eigentlich. Der Einweiser am Eingang wies ihnen einen Wagen zu, den ein Totenkopf, wie eine Galionsfigur zierte. Sehr vertrauenswürdig. Peters Herz begann etwas schneller zu schlagen, obwohl ihm sein Verstand klar und deutlich sagte, dass keinerlei Gefahr im Dunkeln hinter der Holztür lauerte, durch die sie gleich fahren würden. Ruckelnd setzte sich der kleine Wagon in Bewegung. Die Türen öffneten sich quietschend und schienen sie regelrecht zu schlucken. Instinktiv griff Peter nach Bobs Hand. Seine Finger klammerten sich regelrecht um seine, noch bevor ihm klar wurde, was er da eigentlich tat. Peinlich berührt zog er seine Hand wieder zurück. Es war doch nur eine lächerliche Geisterbahn. Neben sich hörte er Bob leise glucksen, ehe sich seine warmen Finger mit Peters erneut verschränkten. Die plötzliche Nähe zwischen ihnen war merkwürdig, doch sie zauberte ein heimliches kleines Lächeln auf Peters Lippen. Bob spürte sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen. Sie verbrachten so viel Zeit miteinander - meistens natürlich zu dritt – aber dies war anders. Dieser Moment gehörte nur ihnen beiden und es fühlte sich gleichzeitig völlig normal und aufregend ungewohnt an. Peter gab wirklich sein Bestes die Fahrt so cool wie möglich zu überstehen, doch Bob konnte seinen Körper immer wieder zucken spüren, wenn eine neue Spukgestalt aus ihrem Versteck sprang. Sein Daumen strich fast schon automatisch über Peters Handrücken. Sie waren lediglich zwei Freunde auf dem Rummel. Er gab nur zu verstehen, dass er schützend da war. Ganz normal. Für seinen Geschmack war die Fahrt viel zu schnell vorbei und sobald das grelle Licht der Rummelbeleuchtung sie die Augen zukneifen ließ, glitten ihre Hände wieder auseinander.

Eine unangenehme Stille war zwischen ihnen eingetreten. Keiner wusste so recht, was er nun sagen sollte. Schweigend schritten sie nebeneinander her, auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Fahrgeschäft, das ihrem Geschmack entsprach. „Das Riesenrad!“, rief Bob plötzlich. Seine Stimme erschien ihm nach der Stille fiel zu laut. Peter zögerte kurz, stimmte dann aber zu. Wenigstens hatten sie dann wieder etwas zu tun, vielleicht auch etwas zu reden.

In der Schlange mussten sie einige Minuten anstehen, ehe sie sich gemeinsam in eine Gondel setzten. Der Sicherheitsriegel wurde heruntergelassen und im nächsten Moment setzte sich das Rad auch schon in Bewegung. Peter umklammerte den Riegel mit beiden Händen und starrte in den immer tiefer werdenden Abgrund. „Da geht es wirklich tief runter. Diese Dinger sind doch sicher, oder?“ Noch immer sah er in die Tiefe, eher er bemerkte, dass Bob ihm nicht antwortete. Erst als er den Blick zur Seite richtete, stellte er fest, dass Bobs Augen an ihm hefteten. Sein Nacken begann zu kribbeln, doch er wusste nicht recht, wie er das deuten sollte. „Was ist los?“, fragte er unsicher. Noch immer sah Bob ihn nur an. Der Gedanke, der sich in Bobs Hirn eingenistet hatte, wurde immer penetranter. In der Geisterbahn hatte er nur leise gewispert, doch mit jedem Schritt, den sie nebeneinander getan hatten, wurde er lauter und nun brüllte er unaufhörlich in seinem Kopf. Er wollte Peter küssen. Alles in ihm schrie danach. Aber was dann? Ihre gesamte Freundschaft stand hier auf dem Spiel und die zu Justus natürlich auch. Ihr Detektivbüro nicht zu vergessen. „Tu‘s einfach.“, sagte Peter tonlos, als hätte er die Gedanken seines Freundes gelesen. Auch wenn er sich nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher war, ob Peter tatsächlich gemeint hatte, was Bob glaubte, ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal bitten. Er legte eine Hand an Peters Wange und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zunächst unsicher fragend, dann sanft und schließlich immer inniger. Peter schlang seine Arme um Bob und zog ihn dichter zu sich heran. Bobs Finger wanderten in Peters Haare, fühlten zum ersten Mal wie weich diese wirklich waren. Jemand räusperte sich unbehaglich. Erschrocken fuhren Peter und Bob auseinander. Das Riesenrad war bereits wieder zum Stehen gekommen und ein ungeduldiger Angestellter wartete darauf, dass sie aussteigen würden. Peinlich berührt kletterten die beiden Detektive aus der Gondel, doch sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, verfielen sie in schallendes Gelächter. Bob legte einen Arm um Peters Schulter und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich heran. Peter grinste ihn an, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Eigentlich bin ich froh, dass Justus heute keine Zeit hatte.“ Bob musste erneut lachen. „Ich auch!“


	6. 5. Seeking Solace - Trost suchen [Justus x Skinny]

Die Nacht war ohne Justus‘ Bemerken hereingebrochen. Erst als seine Augen immer schwerer wurden und die Schrift auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm zu verschwimmen begann, warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Die Zeiger sagten ihm, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war und er sich dringend Richtung Bett wenden sollte, wenn er morgen nicht den ganzen Tag wie ein Zombie verbringen wollte. Mit einem Gähnen streckte er seinen Rücken durch und reckte die Arme über den Kopf. Mehrere Stunden auf einem Stuhl vor dem Computer zu sitzen hatten ihn steif und verspannt werden lassen, ein weiterer Grund weshalb er sich in die Horizontale begeben sollte.

Mit wenigen Klicks hatte er den Computer heruntergefahren und schaltete die Schreibtischlampe aus, die seine letzte Lichtquelle in der Zentrale gewesen war. Blind tastete er sich nach draußen auf den Schrottplatz und genoss kurz die friedliche Stille der sternenklaren Nacht. Wäre es nicht so spät gewesen, hätte er vielleicht noch einen kurzen Spaziergang unter dem fast vollen Mond unternommen.

Justus schob seine Hände in die Hosentasche und schlenderte hinüber zum Wohnhaus, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er eine Bewegung wahrgenommen. Er war nicht alleine, irgendjemand befand sich auf dem Schrottplatz. Ein Einbrecher? Einer ihrer Widersacher aus dem aktuellen Fall, den sie behandelten? Ein alter Feind, der auf Rache aus war? Sofort legte sein Kopf eine Liste mit möglichen Personen an, doch der erste Detektiv war nicht bereit, es nur bei Mutmaßungen zu belassen. Entschlossen ging er in Richtung des Eingangstores, wo er den Schatten so eben gesehen hatte. „Wer ist da?“, rief er in die Dunkelheit. „Ich bin bewaffnet und mein Onkel hat bereits die Polizei verständigt.“ Ein Scheppern zerschnitt die Nacht, als wäre jemand über die Gartenskulpturen gestolpert, die Justus gemeinsam mit Peter und Bob am Vortag dort abgeladen hatten. „Netter Versuch, Jonas.“, ertönte schließlich eine allzu bekannte, wenn auch dünne Stimme. Die Anspannung, die sich in Justus breit gemacht hatte, fiel von ihm ab und für einige Sekunden wusste er nicht, was er erwidern sollte. „Skinny?“, fragte er schließlich überrascht. Die dürre Gestalt Skinny Norris‘ erwuchs aus dem Schatten der Mauer und schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Seine Schultern hingen matt nach vorne und im fahlen Licht des Mondes sah er noch dünner aus als sonst. „Überraschung.“, sagte er leise und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als er Justus direkt gegenüber stand. Der erste Detektiv konnte sehen, dass sein alter Erzfeind oder Ex-Freund – mittlerweile klang beides merkwürdig in seinen Ohren - schrecklich aussah. Sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und unter seinen Augen ruhten tiefschwarze Ringe. Er wirkte als hätte er seit Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen. „Was tust du hier?“, fragte er sanft, als könnte schon ein zu laut gesprochenes Wort Skinny von den Füßen werfen. In seinem Inneren stritten sich die verschiedensten Gefühle. Der Drang den anderen wegzuschicken und vor dieser Konfrontation davon zu rennen, kämpfte mit dem Verlangen Skinny in seine Arme zu schließen und vor allem Übel zu schützen, das offenbar über ihn hereingebrochen war. Eins war zumindest sicher: Er war noch nicht bereit für dieses Treffen. Ihre Trennung lag mittlerweile drei Monate zurück und es war ihm in all der Zeit tatsächlich gelungen, jeder Begegnung aus dem Weg zu gehen. In kurzen Bildern erlebte er noch einmal ihren letzten Streit und das anschließende Gespräch. Er sah Skinny, der ihm vorwarf sein Leben kontrollieren zu wollen und ihn überheblich zu behandeln. Er sah sich selbst, wie er ihm vorwarf, seine Versprechen nicht zu halten. Schließlich sah er auch, wie er vor Skinnys Tür stand, ihm einen Karton in die Hand drückte und lebe wohl sagte. An dem Tag hatte der erste Detektiv erkannt, dass sie einander nicht gut taten, dass sie einfach zu verschieden waren und unterschiedliche Dinge im Leben wollten. Es war der richtige Schritt gewesen. Ein schwerer, keinen Zweifel, aber der richtige. Justus musste gegen die aufkommenden Tränen ankämpfen straffte seine Schultern. Nein, er war definitiv noch nicht bereit hierfür.

„Ich bin so müde.“ Justus war so tief in seinem Kopf gewesen, dass er fast vergessen hatte, dass er Skinny eben eine Frage gestellt hatte. Es kostete ihn all seine Konzentration, um im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben und nicht erneut in die Vergangenheit abzudriften. „Dann solltest du ins Bett gehen.“, war die einzige Erwiderung, die dem ersten Detektiv einfiel. „Ich bin so müde.“, sagte Skinny wieder. „Ich bin so müde und kann nicht schlafen.“ Was sollte er tun? In Justus rasten die Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, wenn er ihn wegschicken würde. Zumindest wäre es besser für ihn selbst, aber für Skinny? „Willst du bleiben?“ Die Worte hatten seine Lippen verlassen, ehe er sie genauer überdenken konnte. Zurücknehmen konnte er sie jetzt nicht mehr. Skinny nickte stumm und folgte dem ersten Detektiv auf wackligen Füßen zum Haus.

Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus lagen bereits im Bett und bemerkten nichts von dem nächtlichen Besucher, den Justus leise in sein Zimmer dirigierte. Ohne auch nur eine Aufforderung zu brauchen, streifte Skinny seine Schuhe ab, zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und ließ seine, wie Justus jetzt bemerkte sehr dreckige, Jeans zu Boden fallen. Mit einem erschöpften Stöhnen ließ er sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen und wälzte sich ungeschickt unter die warme Decke. „Fühl dich wie zuhause.“, zischelte Justus kaum hörbar zu sich selbst. Ärger begann sich in ihm aufzubauen. Was fiel Skinny eigentlich ein mitten in der Nacht auf dem Schrottplatz aufzutauchen, seine Gefühle durcheinander zu bringen und sich dann wie selbstverständlich in seinem Bett niederzulassen? Justus‘ Wut verflog schnell, als er für einen Augenblick nur da stand und Skinny beobachtete, wie er krampfhaft die Augen zu kniff und das Kissen mit seinen Fingern umklammerte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, doch er schalt sich sofort. Das war kein Zustand über den er erfreut sein sollte. Es war nicht gut, dass Skinny bei ihm war! Dennoch war da ein Stimmchen in seinem Innern, das er nicht leugnen konnte. Das Stimmchen flüsterte von immer noch bestehender Liebe, die er auch in drei Monaten der Trennung nicht hatte abschütteln können. Mit einem Seufzen schälte Justus sich aus seiner Alltagskleidung und zog sich ein altes T-Shirt zum Schlafen über. Unsicher blieb er vor dem Bett stehen und sah erneut auf Skinny herunter. Was sollte er tun? Auf dem Boden schlafen? Neben Skinny im Bett?

„Kannst du mich festhalten?“ Der erste Detektiv zuckte leicht zusammen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er nicht damit gerechnet , dass Skinny heute noch ein Wort sagen würde. Er zögerte nicht lange und kam schließlich seiner Bitte nach. Einen Arm schob er unter Skinnys Kopf, den anderen schlang er um seinen Körper und zog ihn dicht an seine Brust. Justus spürte, wie mit jedem Atemzug die Anspannung mehr und mehr aus dem Körper des anderen wich. Es war fast, als würde die Situation langsam in sein Bewusstsein fließen und er sich endlich sicher fühlen konnte. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“, murmelte Skinny leise. „So sehr vermisst.“ Justus biss die Zähne zusammen, als er merkte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Diese Worte sollten ihn doch nicht so sehr berühren, wie sie es taten. „Ich dich auch.“, flüsterte er zurück, doch Skinny war bereits eingeschlafen.


End file.
